1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data collection devices; and, more specifically, to a portable code reader which in addition to, or instead of, traditional display means, incorporates an improved visual feedback system for interfacing with an operator.
2. Related Art
Prior hand-held portable data collection devices come in different shapes, sizes and weights. Typically, the smaller they are and the less they weigh, the more portable they are considered to be. Some hand-held portable data collection devices employ a laser for scanning coded images, while others employ a charge coupled device (CCD) based system with full illumination. Some of these devices are used to scan only one-dimensional (1D) coded images, while others can be employed to scan both 1D and two-dimensional (2D) coded and non-coded images.
Often the cost and size of a hand-held portable data collection device is determined by the number of features and the number of components implemented by the device. For example, a low cost barcode reader might include an optics assembly for illuminating and capturing an image of a barcode, processing circuitry for decoding the captured image, a buzzer or beeper and LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) to signal successful or unsuccessful scanning events, a computing component for computations, and a memory for the storage of collected information. Although small in size, such data collection devices have several problems associated with their operation. They cannot convey more detailed information, such as the decoded information to an operator. Again, information regarding the unit itself, such as problems with the unit and the battery power levels cannot be easily conveyed to the operator. Although the LEDs may be used to convey some information to the operator, unless the operator is looking at the LED's any information conveyed via the LEDs is likely to be missed by the operator. Moreover, an operator who is color blind is likely to miss the information being conveyed via the LEDs. If an operator tries to look at the LEDs while trying to capture a target coded image using the hand-held data collection device, the operator is likely to miss the target by moving his eyes away from the target. If a buzzer is employed to convey information to an operator, the noise made by the buzzer is often not heard by an operator.
High-cost hand-held portable data collection devices include extra features such as a display for displaying collected information and a small keyboard for data entry. These devices typically have a display mechanism attached to the top of the device to enable the operator to read information that is collected. For example, an LCD screen is often located on the top of bar code scanners that provides information to a user. One problem with the higher-cost data collection devices is their bigger size and weight due to the addition of a display and a keyboard, which makes them less portable than a smaller and lower cost one. Another problem is the higher power consumption due to these additional components. A further problem with such systems is that the user may not read the information displayed on the display mechanism while simultaneously aiming the device at a coded image. The placement of the display mechanism, on top of the device and facing the operator during the operation of the device, does not take into account the fact that the operator is typically looking at the target coded image and cannot simultaneously focus his eyes on the display. Thus, any information displayed during the operation of the device that can facilitate in the activity of reading coded images may be lost on the operator. If the operator tries to focus his eyes on the display to read the displayed information, the operator is likely to aim the data collection device away from the target coded image in doing so. Other problems described above with reference to low cost data collection devices are also likely to be experienced with these higher-cost devices. Moreover, the power consumption of these higher-cost devices is likely to be a lot more than the lower-cost devices described above due to the addition of the display and a keyboard.
Another common problem faced by operators of hand-held data collection devices in large industrial environments is one of receiving messages from others in the work environment while operating a hand-held portable data collection device. Some of these operators carry a pager to receive messages or stay in touch with others. Others carry an RF communication device or a mobile telephone for communication with others. In such environments, the operators are not only required to carry a hand-held data collection device on their person but also on such associated communication devices. It is usually quite cumbersome to carry multiple devices all day long in work environments such as a warehouse, especially if the multiple devices are bulky.
Another problem typically faced by operators of hand-held data collection devices in noisy industrial environments is one of receiving audio messages announced over an audio system. Most messages announced over audio systems in noisy work environments are not heard by the intended recipients. Having a message communicated on their cellular phone or RF device, if an operator carries them around, is an option. However, a phone in noisy industrial environments is undesirable and costly, besides requiring the operator to carry an addition device.
Similarly, when an operator carries a pager for receiving paging messages, the operator will have to carry an additional device just to alert him of messages received or on the need to contact another individual. If the pager employs audio stimulus to alert an operator of incoming calls or messages, such audio stimulus may be drowned by the ambient noise in noisy work environments.
Conventional code reading units also suffer from other problems related to the reading of coded images. For example, while trying to collect data from coded images, such as bar codes using a hand-held data collection device, an operator may be too close or too far from the coded image for the device to properly read and decipher the coded image. The operator receives no indication of such orientation problems. Thus, the operator repeatedly attempts the read operation without much success wasting portable battery power. Similar problems occur when the hand-held data collection device is in an off-center of skewed orientation. The operator is not aware of the problem and may repeat the reading process many times before completing a successful read.